A step in the right direction
by The String
Summary: Dia and Platina go to school but wait, is that romance brewing between them? (I do not own pokemon.)
1. Chapter 1- The School of Champians

**Dia's P.O.V**

As I got on the local bus and sat down in the bright velvet red seats I noticed that my poketch was ringing. I looked down to see who was calling me and when I saw that SHE was calling I immediately got exited because it was my friend and secret crush Platinum. I answered and held the poketch to my face.

"Hello"? I said in cool voice. Then the voice of a princess floated into my ear saying " Hello Diamond". But then in a nervous voice she said some mind-blowing words "I am going to a school in johnto. It is called the School of Champions and I would like you to accompany me.

My jaw literally dropped to the floor but I quickly snapped it back up. "Um, Platina? Judging by the name of the school I don't thing I will be able to pay for it. But if I could I would definitely join you" I said gently. I was surprised when she made a happy noise and exclaimed "Oh then you can come because my father is paying for it."

My jaw dropped for the second time tonight and I yelled In a exited voice that I usually only got when I was going to a all you could eat restaurant "What'! But quieted my voice when the people riding the bus gave me dirty glares. "Why would he do that he hates me"? I nearly whispered. "Don't be ridicules" she said back in her normal polite voice "He just doesn't like to show emotion".

I felt my eyebrow rise and said disbelievingly " He called me dirty scum not worthy of being in the presence of his daughter". "Things change" she said vaguely. "Meet me in Clanclave city in a month. Bye". All I heard next was buzzing of an ended call. The train then stopped and as I got off and went to the city for her birthday present I wondered what she meant by things change.

**Platina's P.O.V**

_Flashback_

As I walked down the marble steps I steeled myself for the talk that was going to happen. I hid the catalogs behind my back and took a deep breath, opened the door and walked into the room where my future laid. When I sat down at my seat across from my father the servants laid down roast pidgy and scrambled eggs for breakfast. I waited until the servants left the room and I grabbed a knife and gently hit it against our glass cups.

"Father" I said in a quiet voice "I want to go to a school" I simply stated. My father nearly choked on the food that he was chewing. He took a long gulp of one of the finest drinking waters in shinnoh. He then looked at me "Why in the world would you want to go to school?" he asked questionably. I then stared at the wall looking distant thinking of what happened. "Things only come from experience. You cant just read a book on skydiving and feel the rush and knowledge of actually doing it in life" I said bringing my hand an the table along with the brochures in it. I choose five schools that I want to go to. I will also need a bodyguard so you will have to pay for his schooling to I then started to eat, daydreaming about what might happen with her secret crush at school. _Dia._

I stared at my one and only daughter and muttered to my self "I knew that that boy was trouble I just knew it."

**AN: If you want to give me your friend code just put it in a review. Mine is** 3368-2420-8762.


	2. Chapter 2- The present

**Dia's P.O.V**

I looked at the rack of cloths trying to find the right thing for Platina for her 16th birthday but I don't think that she would like any of them. The clerk lady then came over "Do you need any help"? She asked kindly.

I then noticed that she was shorter than me so I asked, "How old are you?" She then smiled and repeated herself.

"Do you need any help"? I then looked at her closely and saw that she looked familiar but then dismissed it for a coincidence.

"Actually yes I do need help." "I need to get a gift for my friends 16th birthday but I can't seem to find anything to get her." "Will you help me?" I asked questionably.

"I presume this girl you are getting a present for is really special huh?" She said wile wriggling her eyebrows I blushed and didn't say a word. She then laughed and gave me a card "Go to this store and you will find something for your friend" she said with a smile and walked away.

I glanced down at the card and saw that it said _" For that special someone where we will make happiness hatch like a egg"_ With an address on the bottom of the page. I started to walk towards the door when I felt my belly rumble. I looked at my poketch for the time and saw that it was only 9:30 not even close to lunch. I was faced with a hard decision I could go and eat brunch or I could get Platinas birthday present. I choose to have brunch first because I was starting to get stomach pains and I would get a better present when I had a full stomach. I then marched towards the door but then faltered and tried to think back. "When have I actually had a full stomach?"

**Platinas P.O.V**

I walked down the road towards the bakery shop that sold cooking utensils' wanting to give him something special for his sixteenth birthday. When I got to the store and started to look around I was devastated. He already had every thing in here. Then the baker girl with a baker's hat came over "Do you need any help"? She asked kindly.

I looked at her and saw that she was a little older then me and I felt my eyebrows move together because I think I knew her. But I didn't say anything because I was too polite. "Actually yes I do need help, it's my friends birthday and I want to get him something special".

She then smiled at me "Is this young man someone special to you?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. I just blushed and looked at the worn blue carpet not saying a word.

She then smiled like we shared a big secret and handed me a card "Go here and you will find something for your" "FRIEND" she said while winking. I blushed a beat red and looked down at the card and it said _"For that special someone where we will make happiness hatch like a egg" _and below that was an address. I looked at my poketch. _It's 9:40 and not a lot of people would be up soooo I'm going to go right now. _I thought and on that note left out the door with the twinkling of the bell on the door.

**Shadowy figure P.O.V**

I took of the baker's hat and brought out the notebook out from under it and opened it up to a page "Stage one completed. On to stage two" I muttered while crossing out Stage one the sheet and put on a French barrette while walking out of the shadows.

**Dia's P.O.V**

I walked in the small shop and looked around and saw that every shelf space was covered with pokemon eggs and the wallpaper was bright yellow. Then a girl with a barrette and a bright attitude said cheerfully "Hello. You are the 100th customer so you get a free egg".

I stared at her and asked, "Can I choose which egg I get?"

"Absolutely" she said with a bright smile and led me to the shelves "Theses ones are electric she pointed to some gold eggs and these are water she said to some blue ones". She then kept pointing to different shelf's saying the types or duel types until I got a headache and stopped her "Could you just give me two pokemon eggs that you would think I would like"? I asked.

"Certainly" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes that made me sort of scared and I cowered in fear. She saw this and smiled again and left to the back room but I don't know why since all the eggs are in here. She then came back out with a Pokémon egg in a container to keep it safe. The egg was as black as night but had a pure white skull in the middle. "Take care of it" she whispered and walked away.

"Thank you" I yelled after her. I then walked out the door while staring at the egg.

**Platina's P.O.V**

When I went to the store that the baker lady recommended I opened the door and a girl that looked strangely familiar to the baker lady welcomed me with a French accent "You my dear are the 100th customer to this store so you get numero un free egg". I then noticed that the store was filled with eggs on every shelf and the wallpaper was bright yellow. This place was perfect for Dia. He would love an egg.

She then said "I know the perfect egg for you. Wait right here" she said while looking at me sternly. I waited for a minute as she disappeared into the back room. When she came back she was holding an egg that was in a safety container. The egg was sun gold with a barely noticeable circle of yellow in the middle. She then gently handed it to me and I felt that it was right for Dia.

"Thank you" I said quietly and slowly walked out of the store.

**Shadowy figure P.O.V **

As I watched her walk away I pulled out my poketch and searched my contacts and found Mr. Berlitz. "Time to get to know someone's dad" I said with a smirk as the poketch rang.

**AN: Well do you guys have any guesses to what the eggs are and just who is that shadowy figure?**


	3. Chapter 3- The running jog

**Platina's P.O.V**

When I got home and hanged my jacked on the ornate hanger I noticed that my dad was on the phone and I overheard him saying in a whisper "Yes I got them, now what's the next stage in the plan".

Before the person on the phone could say anything I spoke up "Father what is the plan and why are you whispering"?

He looked like a deer caught in headlights but he quickly composed himself and said vaguely "Work". He then scurried to his workroom before I could ask him any questions.

I looked suspiciously at where he left before I went to my room and put the pokemon egg on the floor near some wrapping paper. I then got out of my adventure clothes and got into a blue tank top and yellow shorts that were a little to tight with white strips going down the sides. I then grabbed a ponytail and brought my hair up to my hands and made my hair into a ponytail. I then looked in the mirror and saw that my hair looked kind of frazzled so I took out the ponytail and brought a brush up to my hair and brushed it until it looked smooth and shiny. I then put the ponytail back in grabbed my pokeballs and walked out the door of my room and then walked to the front door and put my hands on the mahogany and walked out.

A bright warm ray of sunshine hit me and I just closed my eyes stood there for a minute soaking up the warmth like a sponge. I then opened my eyes and let out my pokemon. After a bright flash of light appeared in front of me stood my pokemon empoleon, rapidash, and lopunny.

"Okay, today we are working on our stamina." I said, determined "We are going to run 6 miles okay?" I heard determined crys of their own names. I then pulled out a map "This is the route we will be taking" I said but then my empoleon pointed out a place on the map that I hoped they wouldn't notice. "What are you pointing at?" I said in fake confusion.

I then pretended to take a closer look and said in a surprised voice "Oh that's Dias house. "I did not know that when I planed this, honestly" I tried to convince them but they just nodded sarcastically and rapidash even had the courage to wink at me but before any of them could notice I turned around and sprinted while knowing that they would catch up at one point.

**Dias P.O.V**

I was walking very slowly home because I didn't want to hurt the egg that I was holding. When I just got to the front of my drive way I heard some one call my name "Dia" the person said and by the way my heart started to beat faster than normal I knew that it could only be one person . . . Platina and I was holding her birthday present in my hands. I slowly turned around and held the egg behind my back "Heyyyy Platina" I said in a nervous voice "What are you doing here?"

But then I truly saw her, and she looked hot. She had sweat falling down her face and her hair was in a ponytail all shiny like. She also wore tight running short and a blue tank top that was covered in sweat so I could see her sports bra barely holding her – "STOP THINKING LIKE THAT" I mentally yelled to myself and as fast as lightning averted my gaze to the side and started blushing as she started to stretch and I could start to see her belly.

"So what are you doing up so early" she said jokingly but then she saw that there was something behind my back and asked about it "Hey, what's that behind your back?"

I broke out in sweat and said "Oh, nothing, just same old same old" I said with a very nervous smile and started backing up towards the door. When my back touched the cool screen door I fumbled for the door handle

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again Platina. Bye" and I then darted into the small house.

"That was a close one" I thought and wiped the sweat on my forehead. I walked up the steps and turned and walked up more steps until I reached my room. I opened the door and then closed and looked it behind me with one hand while the other was carefully holding the egg and making sure that it didn't slip. I gently sat on my bed while holding the egg. I turned the egg around and saw that on the eggs case there was a keypad, and above that was a digital sign like an alarm clock that right now said 00 h/d/w/m/y which probably meant hour, day, week, month, and year. Next to the 00 said incubation time, which after I looked in the dictionary found out that it meant controlled growth. I then pressed 2 on the keypad then I moved my hand to week and pressed that, finally I clicked enter.

**Platina's P.O.V**

When I got home I went to the kitchen straight to the cabinet that said POKEFOOD. When I got the food for my pokemon I walked up to the bathroom to take a shower because I am drowning in a sheen of sweat I undressed and walked into the shower. **(I'm a guy so I just don't want to describe the shower seen so I am just going to skip right past it. Hope your okay with that.) **As I walked out of the steam filled room to my own room, what I saw in there made my jaw drop.

_"BLUE"_

**AU- well that was a long time updating and im sorry but I don't think that anybody is reading this so I might just update never. If I get reviews with questions I will post them in the beginning of the story and answer them. Please R and R.**


End file.
